Lotties song
by Twiheart.at.heart
Summary: They say the first year is the hardest… what about the third? Edward and Bella have been married for 3 years now and it is not going well... The only thing holding them together is their four year old cancer sickened daughter Lottie, but is she enough to bind a broken marriage together, especially when she might not last forever? -Twiheat.atheart


**Lotties Song**

**Summary: They say the first year is the hardest… what about the third? Edward and Bella have been married for 3 years now and it is not going well. The only thing holding them together is their daughter, but is she enough to bind a broken marriage together?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just play with Stephanie Meyers characters**

**Chapter 1: Answers**

"Stop yelling!" I hissed

"I am not yelling!"

"Yes you are and we are going to scare Charlotte again. She already asked me today why we fight so much." All of Bella's anger was gone now, mine was too. Charlotte was the one thing we never fought about. It was just everything else…

"Again?" Bella dropped her head in her hands and sunk to the floor. I went to go sit next to her

"Yes. We have to talk to her Bella. I know things aren't working but she doesn't understand."

"Of course she doesn't understand. She is four for crying out loud! She should be worried why the sky is blue and why the grass is green, not why her parents don't love each other."

"Is that it Bella? You don't love me anymore?" We had never openly discussed this

"I am not too sure Edward, its just, we are fighting all the time. We don't do those things people in love do anymore. Do you remember when we were first engaged, before I found out I was pregnant, you would send me a text every morning with an 'I love you' and telling me the weather because I was so bad at choosing the right clothing."

"I used to love doing that. I would wake up at 5:30 everyday just so I had time to go online and find out the temperature before 6."

"I loved receiving that message." She sighed.

"I am going to tuck Charlotte in. Are you going to say goodnight to her?" I said as I stood up

"Yeah I will go in after you." And Bella went to the kitchen; I knew she was going to organize the kitchens draws- she always did when she was upset.

I walked into Charlottes' room and saw her sitting on her bed. She looked so sad- it was so unfair on her.

"Hi Princess." I picked her up and put her on my lap.

"Hi daddy."

"Why are you sad Lottie?"

"Because I want you to yell at me. Maybe if you were more angry at me then you and mommy would not fight so much." That just broke my heart. She wanted the fights to be directed at her not between Bella and myself.

"No Lottie, I could never yell at you. Neither could your mom. We love you very much, we just fight sometimes."

"Not just sometimes daddy look." She got up from her my lap and went to her little pink desk. She crawled under where the chair was meant to sit and pointed at something. I had no idea what it was so I bent down. It was a tally.

"Every time you fight I write in a tally, a different colour for everyday." Sure enough there was a rainbow of tally's. There were 5 for today, not as many as yesterday but a lot compared to when the tallying began.

"Do you fight because of me? Because I am small or allergic to nuts? Or my sickness? Is it because I have no hair?" She thought this was because she had leukemia?

"No Charlotte! It is not because of you and it is defiantly not because of your allergies or your Leukemia. You are beautiful and perfect I could not ask for a better little girl." I pulled her into a hug, being careful of hurting her. "Anyway I thought you loved your wigs?" We had bought her a variety of wigs to make the fact she had no hair due to the chemo better for her.

"I do. My favorite is the bronze one, that is the one that makes me look like you."

"You don't need your hair to look like me. I am in your emerald eyes, and your funny smile. Your mom is in your nose and your small ears." I said tickling her. "You don't need your hair to be beautiful and you don't need it to look like us. Now hop into bed." She did and I tucked in the blanket around her humming the song I wrote for her. I gave her a kiss and left the room.

As I walked past Bella in the hall I gave her a sad glace, she knew that glace and knew I had something to tell her later.

**Please review **

** x**


End file.
